


Here Comes Santa Claus

by liveordie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveordie/pseuds/liveordie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides not to celebrate Christmas so he can look for Bucky, but Bucky decides that's unacceptable and holds a surprise Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> This ignores the existence of the Civil War trailer. I just wanted to write some Christmas fluff. Also, I just want to make it very clear that I do not think it’s ridiculous for anyone to decide not to celebrate Christmas, I just think it would be ridiculous for Steve to. As far as I know, he’s Christian.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta, cinnamon_suns.

“I don’t think I’ll celebrate Christmas this year, Sam. I think I’ll focus on looking for Bucky.”

Bucky blinked and stared at his clone of Steve’s phone.

“Are you sure? ‘Cause you could always come over to my place. I’ll introduce you to my distant relatives. Could be fun.”

“No, thanks. I’ll talk to you later.”

 _No, Steve_ , Bucky thought, _you’re celebrating Christmas whether you like it or not._

Ridiculous, trying to skip Christmas.

_Ridiculous._

 

The next day Steve was very surprised to find a real Christmas tree standing proudly in his living room bedecked with tinsel and shiny ornaments. Small, white lights twinkled on the tree and all over the room.

 _I bet it was Natasha,_ Steve thought, _no one else would do all this in secret_.

He was wrong.

Every day after that a gift would show up under the Christmas tree. Each was wrapped in shiny gold paper with a name and the message “Don’t open ’til Xmas” written on it in Sharpie. There were gifts for Sam, for Natasha, for Maria Hill, for all of the Avengers, even for Nick Fury, but more than any there were gifts for Steve.

Occasionally a fresh batch of cookies would mysteriously show up after Steve’s morning run. He was torn between thinking it was creepy and thinking it was sweet. Someone clearly wanted him to celebrate Christmas. Nevertheless, he had some of the cookies tested for poison.

 

Christmas day came and Steve was very surprised to see Sam, Natasha, Maria Hill, Nick Fury, and all of the Avengers at his door, all holding various food items. They informed him that they all got invited to his apartment for a Christmas potluck party, and they were all very surprised to hear that Steve didn’t do the inviting. Clearly he couldn’t turn them all away when they had been expecting to have a party, and in any case there were a bunch of presents for them under the Christmas tree.

Steve asked Natasha if she did all this, to which she said no. Sam said no. Maria Hill didn’t have the time, and Nick Fury clearly would never set up a Christmas party at Steve’s place. He didn’t even look all that happy to be there (though secretly he was). Tony said he would have secretly planned a party, but he didn’t know that Steve wasn’t celebrating Christmas in the first place. He also commented on the ridiculousness of the idea of Steve not celebrating Christmas. Thor informed everyone that he did not know of the Midgardian holiday until he received the invitation and asked Jane about it. Bruce and Clint didn’t seem the type to throw surprise parties, and Wanda, Vision, and Rhodey all denied planning the party too.

 _So who could it be?_ wondered Steve.

Well, Steve, open your presents and you just might find out.

After the initial confusion the party commenced with everyone eating food and with _A Christmas Story_ playing on the TV. Everyone talked and laughed and had a merry Christmas. Nick Fury even smiled once.

Then came the time to open presents.

Sam got a new pair of wings with the note, “Sorry I broke the old ones.”

Natasha got a pair of pointe shoes with the note, “Sorry I shot you that one time and tried to kill you that other time.”

Maria Hill got a very high-tech-looking set of comms with the note, “I didn’t really know what to get you, sorry.”

Nick Fury got a really nice eye-patch and leather coat with the note, “Sorry I tried to kill you. Also you rocked the eye-patch.”

Tony got a vintage set of tools with the note, “Sorry…”

Thor got a new cape with the note, “I don’t actually know any of you so I didn’t know what to get you.”

Bruce got a chemistry kit with the note, “I bet you already have something better, but it’s not really my fault I don’t know what to get people.”

Clint got a set of trick arrows with the note, “You can never have too many, right?”

Wanda got all the Harry Potter books with the note, “I really don’t know what to get people, don’t judge me too harshly.”

Vision got a cape with the note, “You need more than one.”

Rhodey got _The Art of War_ with the note, “You can’t be a War Machine without knowing the Art of War.”

At this point Steve knew exactly who had planned all of this and he eagerly tore into his own presents—a sketchbook, colored pencils, acrylic paints, paintbrushes, oil and chalk pastels, some canvases, charcoal pencils, watercolors. Basically every art supply that Bucky could possibly think of with the note, “Sorry I haven’t let you find me yet. If you’re still looking I’m waiting outside.”

Steve ran to the door, threw it open, and there was Bucky, looking very much like he might want to run away but there anyway.

“You can’t skip Christmas, punk.”

Steve smiled and pulled him in for a hug.


End file.
